


Trap &A Dream

by merrrcurius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aggressive Kakashi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Community: kakasaku, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Filthy, Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Mob Ties, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Tattooed Kakashi, Undercover Missions, cum kink, dominant Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrrcurius/pseuds/merrrcurius
Summary: The Family is always top priority. It's been that way since their adoption. Nothing will change their loyalty... Kakashi just wants Sakura to remember him while he's behind enemy lines. No matter what.





	Trap &A Dream

playlist posted on spotify under story title, peace yo

1 . ready or not --> Fugees

2 . trap and a dream --> A$AP Ferg / Meek Mill

**[[[:]]]**

“I can’t believe he's been right under our nose this whole time.”

Sakura glanced to the side, hardly seeing, but acknowledging the comment all the same. Sidestepping a rowdy group of individuals, the pink haired female intertwined arms with her companion as an excuse to speak into her ear. “Careful, Ino. We’re behind enemy lines.”

The Mansion was ridiculously crowded and loud, yet, despite that, any passing conversation could be picked up if one were to focus hard enough. Small steps separated any number of people. Her tight clothes felt itchy and restricting in such a dangerous warzone. They were on reconnaissance, infiltrating a trap house within Uchiha territory, and so far, things were going smoothly. However, if Ino didn’t keep her mouth shut, they might get shot on spot. This neighborhood was notorious for people turning up missing.

**[[[:]]]**

Sakura should have known her ex-sensei would be running this lame-ass joint.

Her back smashed the mirror in front of the toilet, glass littering the tile floor with little pings. The back of her head cracked sickeningly, casting stars and tunnel vision in her sight. Here's to thinking it was a good idea to see him.

“Kashi-”

The man in front of her had his scarf yanked down and his masked face pressed against her own within seconds. “Don’t,” he growled, mismatched eyes spitting embers with his glare. “Do not speak that fucking name.”

Sakura’s bottom lip wobbled before she bit down on it in an attempt to stifle the tears pricking her eyes. The soft material covering his nose brushed hers carefully, almost sweetly as their eyes crossed, drinking the other in. The moment didn’t last long.

The older shinobi jerked away as if burned, choosing to sit on the toilet and stare at her black high-tops instead. She knew he needed to calm down. It'd been too long. This was too left-field, too much was happening for him not to be angry with her. Obito would slit her throat in front of Kakashi if he found her in the area. 

A loud thrum of bass interceded their tense silence. She couldn’t help pushing the bath rug around with the toe of her shoe nervously.

“Nice to see you too,” Sakura muttered when it became too much, hands tucked innocently behind her back. She shouldn’t be in such a vulnerable position in front of him, not nearly so relaxed, but years under his tutelage, guided by a hand of friendship taught her otherwise. Even after these years apart, she was still too familiar with him.

A gloved hand reached out to grip the side of her knee, stilling her nervous fretting.

“Sakura,” his voice came out hoarse, the grit in his tone striking her nerves like a match. His fingers stroked the backside of her hose-covered knee. “What are you doing here?”

Green eyes gazed down at his messy white mane sadly, wishing to run her fingers through it like she used to. “That’s classified and you know it.”

His head snapped up, red tomoe's spinning dangerously, threatening to extract the information by force if necessary. “That’s _bullshit_ and you know it.”

Anger struck through her like lightning. She kicked at his knee, trying to shake off his caressing fingers. “Fuck off, KK. You won’t treat me like -”

The older man shoved against her, hands around her throat and in her hair before she could blink. “Like what? Like you want me to?” He shoved her back and spun around. The mirror above the sink shattered under his fist with an angry roar. Sakura flinched away, throat tightening at his raw display of emotion. His shoulders were heaving and bunched tightly. Had they not been on this mission, she would have him laid out over her lap and massaged that out of him.

“Fuck-” Kakashi ran his hands through his thick mane as he paced the length of the bathroom. “ _Fuck_! Why are you here, Sakura! I've stayed away for a  _reason_. Did Tsuna… Did she send you after...?”

Kami, he looked like a feral dog. Sakura reached for him, fingers gripping his hoodie and yanking. He came eagerly, as if he had been waiting for her to hold him. The warm embrace almost broke her resolve to leave after delivering the message. It felt so good to be wrapped in his strong arms again, nearly buried in his hoodie. Her voice cracked with the effort to speak. “Yes, the council is after Obito and-and you're here! Right in the middle of this shit, trying to help him...They don't give one flying fuck if you... I had to tell you I couldn’t sit by and-”

He nodded into her hair, nuzzling against the side of her face soothingly and breathing deeply. She felt his jaw work against her temple as answers came to him. “I get it. Thank you.”

“Kashi!” Sakura cried, feeling tears slip down her cheeks. Her arms squeezed around him, trying to push them into one being. “I can't - I won't-”

Why couldn't she finish her fucking sentences? Fuck.

“I know.” The deep baritone of his voice lulled her with the petting of her hair. When their emotions calmed, his hands fell to her neck and enclosed there slowly, threateningly.

Sakura stiffened, but forced her body not to react. She wouldn’t hurt him. She wouldn’t kill him. Those beautiful mismatched eyes glared down at her until he squeezed them shut and shook his head against her forehead. “You’d let me... Just like that. Stop fucking around, Sakura.”

Trembling, Sakura bared her neck, knowing what it would do to him. Kakashi respond in kind, groaning as his teeth sunk into the crook of her shoulder. Her world spun and she was pulled down onto his lap, nails digging into the lace shorts under her skirt. She gasped and attempt to shut her legs despite already being spread by his own. A fist wound in her hair to pull her back. Sharp teeth bit through his mask, stinging her skin.

“Bend over, touch the floor.”

She stood and did as told, feeling her panties slide down against her skin. The only thing left were the garters holding up the fishnet. Kakashi dropped to his knees behind her, hands splaying out on her backside and pushing up her skirt.

“Fuck, I miss this. I miss you.” His last words were buried in her pussy, naked lips and nose mumbling into her there. Sakura squeaked and flailed, fighting it for half a second before she thought better of it and gripped her ankles. There was no way she would skip out on Kakashi’s face pressed against her like this. He licked broadly, from her clit to her asshole and nipped the tinder skin of her ass. She flinched at the ticklish spot he loved teasing. She really had missed this too.

Large hands gripped the sides of her ass and spread, allowing his tongue to sink into her wet heat. Sakura choked on a moan as she watched his thick adam’s apple bob with black and red and yellow ink taking up the span of his neck. What in the actual fuck?

“Fuck, Sakura,” he groaned into her ass before dipping, the tip of his tongue swirling to find her nub and sucking roughly when he found it. She jerked, clenching her teeth to temper her shrieks. Pleasure scorched through her and it took everything she had to reach for his pants and undo them. Commando as usual under soft slacks like this. Memories of every time his weird habits had come in handy for them nearly had her crying. She stroked the soft skin of his head and pulled on the foreskin to make the glide easy. His hips bucked into her hands, moving in time with his tongue and lips. The feeling, the sight of his pants hanging open, balls swinging made her thighs quake.

“Kashi, I… I can’t-”

Sucking her clit harshly one last time, Kakashi reseat himself on the toilet and spanked her. “I miss the way you taste, fuck,” he growled, massaging her ass and slapping the round flesh again. “I miss watching your pussy grip for nothing when it doesn’t have me.”

With his last words, his cock spread her slick folds and bottomed out, stretching her in a way she hadn't felt in years. One deliberate thrust prepared her before his hips weren't stopping. Sakura sobbed as the sensation of being cracked open and pound in half robbed her of words. Kakashi’s mouth was so fucking filthy it was no wonder he kept it hidden along with his little secret. Dirty words that always embarrassed, but always aroused her.

A hot palm soothed up her spine and held her there as if to fuck her through to his hand. She felt his girth so deliciously from this angle, wrapping around him so tightly.

“Look at me.” Came a rough order. Sakura felt her insides flex as she lift and was breathless at the sight of the cracked mirror.  To finally witness the tatted lower half of his face, nose and chin dripping with her juices still. To see the hunger in his eyes as he watched them. It was just like them, to be so broken and utterly magnificent like this. She plant her hands on the fractured mirror and pushed back, crashing against him as roughly as he gave. A hand curled in her pink strands and tugged softly.

“Look at you, Sakura... Look at what you do to me." His voice was hoarse, white eyebrows scrunched with exertion. The wheel in his left eye spun lazily, sucking her into the dark depths of his soul. Her vision blurred and the lines in the mirror blend before she blinked them away and refocused.

“I see you.” Her voice cracked with emotion. Finally. She was beginning to see all of him.

White hair fell into his eyes as he leaned to wrap an arm around her chest and pull her back against him. He nibbled at her ear, staring at her intently and chuckling darkly when she whimpered. “This is us, Sakura. This is _my_ cock filling you and it doesn’t matter if Tobirama or Danzo -” with a gasp, she fought against his hold at his implications.

Kakashi simply squeezed her tightly and moved her body against him, hips snapping sharply. The tips of her shoes barely found purchase on the floor.

“You will always be mine. _My_ pussy. _My_ heart. I do this to you. They won’t- they can’t fuck you - or _love_ you,” Kakashi glared at her reflection as tears slipped down her cheeks. “Not like this.”

Sakura screamed as she convulsed, his fingers rubbing hard, tight circles around her clit, yanking an orgasm out of her so fast she was sure she blacked out for a few seconds. His name mumbled from her lips drozily as she hung limply in his arms. He nuzzled the back of her head and turned to sit her on the cabinet. She leaned back on her hands and lolled her head in an attempt to memorize every bit of ink marking his flesh while her body hummed in post-coital glow. So this was the real reason he concealed his face... Her fingers brushed the column of his throat, tracing the heavy coloring of a burning tree trunk and up, towards the naked branches crawling over his jaw. The muscles there twitched as he worked his jaw nervously, eyes searching her own.

"You are so hot, Kakashi. Why the fuck have I missed out on this?" His grin lit up the entire room before dipping to kiss her. It felt like he was pulling her heart out through her throat with the way his tongue fucked her mouth. And, as usual, he was right. Every filthy fucking word was true. It didn't matter what she had to do for the Family, no one could have her like he could. Ever.

The feel of his fingers dipping into her heat again made her flinch and take notice of her surroundings. He lift her knees to her chest and set the bottom of her kicks against his hoodie to stare down at her swollen lips.

“All of this?” Kakashi murmured, licking his lips as he watched his cum ooze over his fingers. Sakura’s breathing hitched at the sight of him staring so hungrily. So fucking wild. If she thought the mask made him look intimidating, his tattoos were even more so. A heavy hand pushed her back for a better angle and promptly shoved the jizz back into her sopping hole with the other. "Stays."

“Ka… Kashi,” Sakura breathed, glancing up at him and back down when it hit that he wasn't wrapped and fuck, she hadn't been home in a month... A whole month without a pill... Her feet shift restlessly on his chest as he held his palm against her entrance to thoroughly block the only exit. A thumb wiggled over her clit teasingly, sending electrified jolts of pleasure through her.

His hard gaze levelled on her face, eyebrows waggling suggestively despite the lack of humor. “So I have something to come back to. If I make it back.”

Those last words were too much. Sakura’s face screwed up as she wailed and kicked him back weakly. “Shut up baka, don’t s-say stuff like that..”

He returned with a feral grin, pushing himself between her thighs to hover over her smaller frame. “You’re _mine_ , Haruno.”

And nothing had ever been more true, even if this was possibly the worst time to choose that path.

All she could do was nod breathlessly as his cock filled her gently once more, his mouth delving into her own cavern slowly. It seemed he was intent on taking his time this round.

**[[[:]]]**

Sakura walked away from the trap house awkwardly, tugging down her skirt as if anyone could tell she was rolling commando. Cum was drying between her ass cheeks.

He wouldn’t let her clean up. He said, "You’ll fucking remember me."

As if she had forgotten all the years she'd known him, grown up and fought next to the man. As if she could ever forget her best fucking friend. Or the only sight she’d ever gotten of his face, dark tattoos dripping with her juices as he fucked his future offspring into her. Sakura tripped over her feet at the memory thundering through her body suddenly, emotions and sensations flooding her system as if she were back in that very moment. She was momentarily blinded until the end, a static image of his mismatched eyes smiling wickedly at her through a mirror. A manly chuckle rumble in her ear and she swiveled on her heel, nearly toppling over with bewilderment.

There wasn't a person within twenty feet who could sound like that.

Holy fuck. What did he do to her? Catching her breath and blinking the hallucinations away, Sakura hurried to search for the blonde she'd arrived with.

It wasn't until she'd experienced it again in the car, and Ino had snuck a peek inside her mental state did she realize what that animal had done to her. Sakura felt a manic laugh bubbling up her throat. That asshole wrapped the memory of their hour together in a massive genjutsu, prickled with barbwire and love so it would bring her right back to the spot every time. ...It definitely wouldn't be fading any time soon.

If they didn't manage to get themselves killed on this infiltration assignment, Sakura was making damn sure they disappeared during her pregnancy.

A nice, long, suspiciously funded vacation in Tahiti sounded all kinds of right. Lady Tsunade could suck on Shizune's pig for a few months unless she just said fuck it and traveled with them as a midwife. Kakashi deserved it after putting himself through all this shit.


End file.
